Ortwin Sternhold
Ortwin Sternhold is the son of Count Friedrich Sternhold from the ballet Fiammetta. Info Name: Ortwin Sternhold Age: 14 Parent's Story: Fiammetta Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Calisto Carau Secret Heart's Desire: To find my true love. My "Magic" Touch: I am a very talented dancer. Storybook Romance Status: At the moment, I feel oblivious to love, although I know the right girl is out there somewhere. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am incredibly hedonistic. Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. Everyone who has a ballet destiny should have this as their favorite class. Least Favorite Subject: Debate. There's too many arguments in this class. Best Friend Forever After: My fellow dancers Carina Millefleur, Fabian Coppel, and Kazbek Farfallov. Character Appearance Ortwin is somewhat short, with olive skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He wears a red vest with a fire pattern over and orange shirt and black pants. Personality Ortwin is a carefree, easygoing young man who loves to have fun. He spends much of his time dancing, singing, and playing the accordion. He doesn't like doing work and would rather have fun. Biography Hi! I'm Ortwin Sternhold, and I'll tell you my father's story. My father was a count who was oblivious to love until he lay eyes on the princess Regonda, who was in love with the officer Otto. Cupid decided to create a flame girl called Fiammetta, as revenge for insulting him. Fiammetta wooed the count, but remained unattainable for him. The count wooed Regonda and was able to arrange a wedding, but at the wedding, Fiammetta appeared as a warning. Regonda then expressed her love for Otto. Fiammetta turned back into a flame and soared up in the sky. The count angrily lunged at Cupid, but Cupid stopped him. My father spent some time wandering, and traveled to Hungary, where he found a bride. I'm an only child, so it's pretty quiet around the house. We split our time between Austria and Hungary, and I enjoy the train rides going back and forth. I'm an insane hedonist. I always prefer to have fun instead. This is kinda frustrating to my mom since she wants me to work hard. My dad, on the other hand, wants me to have fun. I always feel caught in the middle when they discuss this. I guess doing both would please both of them. I'm currently in my first year at Ever After High. It's an excellent school, and there's lots of ballet dancing students. I've made friends with quite a few of them. I even made friends with Carina Millefleur, Regonda and Otto's daughter. She is very nice, and she can tell fortunes through flowers, which I find really cool. There's a destiny conflict at these school, and I've been caught up in it. I am definitely a Rebel - I think that I would like to have my own adventure independent from a story. I also think I'd like to work hard, since I think I'll be able to achieve great happiness through hard work. Trivia *Ortwin is of Romani heritage through both his parents. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Robbie Daymond. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Nobility Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Fiametta Category:Austrian